


We Can Be Heroes

by KPfan1013



Category: Heroes (TV), Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPfan1013/pseuds/KPfan1013
Summary: Taking place after So The Drama, Kim and Ron are hired to protect an Indian Professor's work. At the same time, they and more ordinary people discover they have extraordinary abilities.





	1. Episode 1: Genesis: Part 1

**We Can Be Heroes: A KP/Heroes Fusion Fic**

**In the recent days after Kim Possible's defeat of Dr. Drakken, a seemingly random group of individuals has emerged with what can only be described as "special" abilities. Although unaware of it now, these individuals will not only save the world, but change it forever. This transformation from ordinary to extraordinary will not occur overnight. Every story has a beginning.**

* * *

 

Chapter 1: Genesis: Part 1

_Where does it come from? This quest? This need to solve life's mysteries, when the simplest of questions can never be answered. Why are we here? What is the soul? Why do we dream? Perhaps we'd be better off not looking at all. Not delving, not yearning. That's not human nature. Not the human heart. That is not why we are here._

_Ron Stoppable, boyfriend and sidekick to world renowned teen hero, Kim Possible, stood at the edge of a tall building. It had to be at least one or two stories high. Ron just stood there, not thinking about anything as he started to let go of all his worries in his little world. Then, closing his eyes, he stepped off the edge and simply let himself fall down without any parachute or any helmet at all. After a few seconds, Ron opened his eyes and smiled as he saw what was happening: He was flying!_

_He then started to fly all over the city, just enjoying the feeling that only Superman aka Clark Kent could feel. Rufus, his naked mole rat, wasn't in his pocket. He flew around town square as he hummed to himself, wishing Kim was here. "This can't be real." Ron said to himself with a smile. But he didn't care. Ron just let it go with the flow until..._

* * *

 

"Ron..." He heard his new girlfriend Kim say, waking him up from what appeared to be a dream. Ron rubbed his eyes and smiled as he saw Kim smiling back at him. "You seemed to doze off...Did I ever tell you that you look so cute when you're asleep?"

"No..." Ron said as Kim leaned down and kissed him. He then got up and settled himself on the park bench. It was the afternoon on a Sunday, and the new young couple were enjoying some together time at the park. It's been almost two weeks since Ron confessed his feelings to Kim and they hooked up at the Junior Prom. Pretty soon, they were about to be let out of school for summer vacation. But now, they just sat together on the park bench, both of them madly in love with each other.

_Middleton Park_

_Middleton, Colorado_

"So, what were you dreaming about?" Kim asked curiously.

"You'd probably just laugh at me." Ron said with a grin, causing Kim to chuckle and shake her head. "I was standing on the edge of a tall building, and then I took a leap. Before I knew it, I was flying. Just soaring around all over the city, letting go of everything, loving the wind through my hair and..." Kim giggled at that, causing Ron to do a fake frown. "I knew that you would laugh at me." Ron then smiled slyly as he started to tickle Kim, causing her to full out laugh.

Kim was able to catch her breath after Ron stopped. "So, you were like Clark Kent, aka Superman?" Kim asked with a grin. With that, Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket, wearing a cape of his own.

"Superman!" Rufus squeaked happily, making Ron chuckle and Kim giggle.

Ron then sighed. "It felt so freakishly real Kim." Ron said, deep in thought. "I wish you were in there with me though." Kim smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek, loving how sweet her new boyfriend was. But, before she could do anything else, her Kimmunicator rang. She answered it and Wade Load, the kid genius who runs Kim's website and creates all of the gadgets, appeared on the screen.

"How's the happy couple?" Wade asked with a smile.

"All is good, Wade my man." Ron said with a smile, making Kim chuckle at that.

"So, what's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"Professor Monhinder Suresh from Madras, India says he needs your help." Wade explained.

"India. Exotic." Ron said.

"What's the big emergency?" Kim asked, thinking that the Indian professor was in danger.

"He just said he wanted you guys there, and it's seriously urgent." Wade said with a shrug. Kim and Ron looked at each other, knowingly, then Ron nodded.

"OK. Get us a ride and tell the professor we'll be on our way." Kim said with a smile as she looked at Ron lovingly again, both of them ready to face danger and help the world they swore to save, being their duty and all.

* * *

 

Madras, India

Mohinder Suresh stands in front of a world map on the board, his back to the classroom. He's in the middle of a lecture. "Man is a narcissistic species by nature." Monhinder explained as he lectured the class about his father's theory about Evolved Humans. He almost looked exactly like his father, except the beard. He paused sadly for a bit as he remembered just yesterday when he received the horrible news...he breathed, then continued. " We have colonized the four corners of our tiny planet. But we are not the pinnacle of so-called evolution. That honor belongs to the lowly cockroach. Capable of living for months without food. Remaining alive headless for weeks at a time. Resistant to radiation. If God has indeed created himself in his own image, then I submit to you that God is a cockroach."

Mohinder paused as he waited for a laugh or chuckle fit from his class. Some do laugh, most don't. He then continued. "They say that man uses only a tenth of his brain power. Another percent, and we might actually be worthy of God's image. Unless, of course, that day has already arrived. The human genome project has discovered that tiny variations in man's genetic code are taking place at increasingly rapid rates. Teleportation, levitation, tissue regeneration."

He was busy with teaching his students that he didn't notice that Kim and Ron had arrived, standing in the doorway, listening with great intent. "Is he talking about super powers or mutations?" Ron whispered.

Kim would just glare at her boyfriend for asking a dumb question like that, but she was also curious about what the Indian Professor was talking about. "Maybe both? I don't really know..." Kim whispered as they continued listening.

"Is this outside the realm of possibility? Or is man entering a new gateway to evolution? Is he finally standing at the threshold to true human potential? " Mohinder asked with emphasis. He then noticed Kim and Ron lingering in the doorway, with Kim waving at the professor. "Sorry. We're out of time." The students then picked up their books and headed out of the classroom as Kim and Ron headed in. "Namaste Kim Possible. It is such an honor to meet you."

Kim smiled and blushed at that. "No big. You caught us at a good time anyway." Kim said before getting down to business. "So, what's the sitch?"

Mohinder frowned as he started to explain why he has brought them here. "It's about my father. In case you haven't noticed, the lecture was based on his research." He said.

"Yeah. We heard all of that. Can humans really teleport or fly?" Ron asked, his dream of flying like Clark Kent still on his mind. Kim glared at him.

"Do you need us to protect him?" Kim asked, thinking they were being assigned to body guard Mohinder's father.

Mohinder paused before her continued. "There's no need to protect anything. He's dead." Mohinder said, sadly.

"Oh dear goodness. I'm so sorry." Kim said as Mohinder leaned on his desk as he reflected on his father's legacy.

"He moved to America to live the dream. He got a job driving a taxi in New York." Mohinder said. "They said he died in a crash two days ago. I don't believe that for even a second. I spoke to him three days ago. He was convinced someone was following him, trying to steal his research. He died because of his theories." Kim and Ron just looked at each other, not knowing what to make of this.

"You really believe that they're are super heroes among us?" Ron asked, causing Kim to get annoyed.

"Ron! Put away the comic book talk to for five seconds!" Kim said.

"No, no, no." Mohinder said. "Your partner is actually right. Though not entirely. The correct term would be, 'Evolved Humans'. Let's talk more outside. You might wanna grab an umbrella though." Kim and Ron nodded as they followed the professor.

* * *

 

On the streets, Kim and Ron walked with Mohinder as it started raining. Mohinder explained more about his father's research, talking about Evolved Humans and abilities. As Mohinder talked about this, Kim and Ron just listened with great intent. Ron being happy that super powers were no longer the thing that only existed in comic books, while Kim still didn't know what to make of all of it. "So, did your father find any of...'them'?" Kim asked.

"Yes. He was this close to finding the first of 'them' - his patient zero. He tracked him to Queens, New York. That is where I'm heading now. I have to finish what he started!" Mohinder said as they reached his father's place.

"Then what do you need us for?" Ron asked as he felt himself getting cold from the rain. Kim could sense it and put the umbrella under his head, making Ron smile.

"I would like you to go into his apartment and collect as much of his research as you can." Mohinder said as he gave Kim a key. "Clear out whatever you can and then bring it back to America with you. You have to protect it."

Kim was confused as to why Mohinder wanted her and Ron to protect his father's research. "Why can't you bring it to New York with you?" Kim asked.

"That same someone could follow me as well." Mohinder replied.

"Don't you have colleagues that could help?" Kim asked.

"Yes. But they all heard about his work. They thought he was a lunatic. As soon as they get their hands on it, they'll burn it to ashes." Mohinder said, his voice exasperated.

"What about the police? They could hide it for you." Kim said.

"I don't trust anyone else!" Mohinder yelled. He then took a few deep breaths as he calmed down. "Look, I don't expect you to understand because you both are young adults. But I trust you because you both are extraordinary. My thesis is based on my father's research. I need to know why he died. I need to know that it wasn't all for nothing. I have complete faith in you. Please." Kim looked at the key again, then nodded. It was her job to help people, and she wasn't about to say no now. Mohinder smiled before looking at his watch. "I'm late. I gotta catch my flight. I'm sorry, but I'll be in touch. Good luck." Mohinder then left Kim and Ron as they both looked at the key, then at the front door of Monhinder's father's apartment.

* * *

 

Inside the apartment bedroom, the widow opened up slightly, then a pair of eyes looked around, checking for any signs of people. She then jumped inside. The person was none other than Shego, who just broke out of prison just yesterday with her boss, Dr. Drakken. Drakken had promised a more grand plan than his Lil Diablo failure a few weeks ago, and Shego wanted sweet payback.

"Dr. D, I'm in." Shego said through a headset.

"Excellent Shego." Drakken said through the com link. "Find his work. Search every room in the house." Shego nodded at that. "Oh, and see if he has any chicken curry in his refrigerator. I always wanted to try that stuff."

Shego rolled her eyes in annoyance. "We didn't break out of prison and came all the way to India just to try the food." Shego said.

"Just get the papers! I need to find him!" Drakken yelled. With that, Shego searched the bedroom for Mohinder's father's research.

Kim and Ron then entered quietly through the front door, stepping into the living room. The apartment loft is huge and very dark. On the far wall is a large world map similar to the one in the classroom. "He seems very committed to his work." Kim commented before she noticed a pair of horned-rimmed glasses on top an open book. She holds them for a moment, then puts it back down.

"Kim. Over here." Ron said, pointing to the table. On it is an accordion folder marked GENESIS. "What's this word again?"

"Genesis." Kim said as she looked through the folder, The green tab is labeled: HUMAN FLIGHT POTENTIAL. The yellow tab is marked: RAPID CELLULAR REGENERATION. "This must be where he keeps his research papers."

Shego then exited the bedroom, having found nothing in there. "Couldn't hurt to try in there." Shego said, entering the bathroom.

Kim then picks up a tape cassette marked TELEPORTATION. "Teleportation? Cool." Ron said with a smile. "Just like on Star Trek with Spock."

Kim gives Ron her handbag. "Alright, pack everything you can into this. I'm gonna go take a few pictures of that map and send it to Mohinder." Kim said. As Ron started packing the papers and tapes, Kim took a couple of pictures of the world map, hoping it could help him find answers.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall, a man was standing in the darkness and covered with shadows reading something. His phone rings. He puts the reading material down and answers it. "Hello? Yeah." Ron hears the sounds of the man talking. He senses someone is in the apartment with them. "Yeah. I'm at his place now. No, no, no. He left everything behind but his computer." Shego prepares to enter the kitchen, but sees the man and backs away, trying not to be spotted. "Are you sure about them? We could have just brought in a team here and bagged everything. Clean it out." The man then laughs as Ron approaches Kim and Shego goes into another room. "I'm kidding. I trust your judgement. And I trust them as well."

"Kim?" Ron whispered. "There's someone here." Kim's eyes went wide as her body went into alarm mode. She then sneaked around, trying to stay vigilant.

At the same time, Shego slid out of the closet and tip toed around the place. Soon, Kim and Shego were back to back, both of them vigilant and quiet. Kim then turned around and spotted Shego, blowing their cover. "You!" Kim yelled.

"You?!" Shego asked as her hands started glowing and she lunged after Kim, but Kim flipped her and Shego crashed onto the floor.

The man on the other side noticed the sounds. "I gotta go. I'll call you back." He said, hanging up the phone.

"Shego?!" Ron asked in shock. The last time they saw her, she was in prison with Dr. Drakken. She smiled a nasty grin as Kim approached her.

"How did you get out?" Kim asked.

"What? Did you really think that a cell was gonna hold me and Dr. D in forever?" Shego shot back as she started to attack again.

"Pretty much." Ron said as he landed a strong punch to the gut.

"But it won't really matter anyway since you're going back!" Kim smirked as she kicked Shego in the face.

Growling, Shego approached them, hands glowing before being blasted away outside by the man in the other side of the wall, who was holding what appeared to be a hand blaster. Kim and Ron were both puzzled as to who helped them.

"Get out of here! Go!" He said. With that, Kim and Ron rushed out of the apartment as Shego laid on the street, dazed from being blasted. He then picked up the horn rimmed glasses. They're his.

Back on the streets, Kim and Ron were running, making sure Shego wasn't following them. They then stopped to catch their breaths. "You got the research?" Kim asked.

"Shoo Shay, I got it!" Ron said with a sly smile, making Kim smile back and give her boyfriend a big wet one on the cheek. "That was nice..."

"I could always count on you, Ronnie..." Kim said sweetly. "Anyway, let's get this back to Middleton so Wade can analyze and hide it."

Rufus then popped out of Ron's pocket and whistled. "Taxi!" He squeaked. A taxi cab then appeared and Kim and Ron hopped in as it drove towards the airport.

Meanwhile, Shego was coming out of her daze after getting blasted. She then reached for her headset. "The research is gone, Dr. D." Shego said, deadpan.

"What?! What happened?!" Drakken asked, enraged.

"Jackie Chan came to save the day." Shego said, sarcastically. "What did you think? Kim Possible was here!"

"Kim Possible?! Shego, those research papers were the key to complete our grand master plan!" Drakken scolded. Shego sighed, knowing that Drakken had told her about a new plan for world domination, but didn't really go into details.

"OK, you been telling me that you had a new grand master plan. Would you mind going into more detail? A lot more?" Shego asked, annoyed.

"Everything will be revealed in time." Drakken said. "Now go get the research! Destroy Kim Possible if you have to!" Shego saw a red car and smiled evilly.

"Oh, I will..." Shego said, her hands glowing as she approached two men standing by the car.

* * *

 

_Middleton Hospital_

_Middleton, Colorado_

Inside a operating room, Anne Sarah Possible, certified brain surgeon and mother to Kim Possible, was operating on a tumor. This was be her record 250th brain surgery. "OK. Removing tumor now..." Anne said as she grasped her surgical tools and removed the tumor from the frontal lobe of the brain. "Complete." The surgery team applauded Anne for a record success. "Thank you, thank you. It was nothing, really."

"Anne, that was truly amazing." A young male doctor said as she began to clean up. "Don't lift a finger. We'll take care of the rest."

"Oh Carlos, you don't have to." Anne said with a smile, trying to be modest.

"We insist. You reached a truly breathtaking milestone." Carlos said as Anne's surgical team stepped in for her.

"OK then..." Anne said as she stepped out of the operating room and met with a older looking gentleman in a white tailored coat. "Honestly, they're all thinking I just landed on Mars."

"Well, you might as well have." The man in the white coat said. He and Anne laughed at that. "But seriously Dr. Possible, it's a amazing milestone. 250 surgeries, all without fail."

"Thank you, Dr. Morgan." Anne said as she removed her mask and gloves.

"You're welcome. So, to honor your incredible achievement, I'm gonna send you to the Global Neuroscience Convention in Washington DC next year!" Dr. Morgan said with a smile. Anne just beamed with excitement.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Morgan! I don't know what to say..." Anne said as she walked past a mirror, but then walked back when she realized that there was something different about her reflection. It wasn't smiling like her, and it looked rather hostile. Anne tried moving her hand in front of her face, but the image didn't move. It just stood there with that mean expression. She then hears faint whispers, speaking to her. This is odd, Anne thought to herself. Why is...I probably didn't get enough sleep. "Dr. Morgan, do you mind if I check out early to be with my family?"

"Absolutely Dr. Possible." Dr. Morgan replied. Anne then changed into her white tailored coat as she started to walk out of the hospital, trying to push the hostile mirror image out of her mind. She thought that she was probably imagining things.

* * *

 

_Possible Residence_

_Middleton, Colorado_

Anne pulled her car into the driveway and entered her own house. "I'm home!" Anne called out. She was then greeted by James Timothy Possible, rocket scientist and father to Kim Possible, smiling at his wife with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "Oh James...what are we celebrating?"

"You know...your 250th surgery!" James said, picking up his wife and spinning her around, making her laugh. "I knew you would reach that amazing milestone."

"Honestly James, it's no big deal." Anne said with a smile before taking a look into a mirror and seeing the hostile reflection again. "What do you want?" The image picked up a knife and Anne froze with terror as it seemed to strike James.

"Honey, are you alright?" James asked, concerned that his wife's happy face had vanished.

"Oh, I'm fine James." Anne said, trying to push everything to the back of her head. "Where's Kim?"

"She's off on a mission in India with Ronald." James said with a smile. "And Jim and Tim are upstairs, working on something."

"I think I'll go check out what they're doing." Anne said as she headed upstairs to Jim and Tim's room, Kim's mischievous genius twin brothers. She opened the door slightly, then frowned as she saw Jim and Tim messing with the hard drive of their computer. "Boys, that is the third time you broke that computer of yours. Do you know how much it's gonna take to get it fixed?"

"Mom, we're not breaking it." Jim said.

"We're trying to fix the mother board. It's been busted for weeks." Tim said. Anne smiled at as she leaned down and hugged both boys. Jim and Tim were weirded out by their mother's smothering.

"Mom, why are you hugging us now?" Jim asked.

"I just love you boys so much." Anne said. "I love all my children, including Kimmie and Ron."

"Ron's not our brother!" Tim protested.

"What if he was?" Jim asked with a smile. "That would make Rufus our nephew!"

"Cool! We'd be uncles!" Tim said with a smile.

"Hicka Bicka Boo!" Both boys said in unison. Anne smiled at that as she withdrew the embrace and went back downstairs, seemingly in content with her world.

* * *

 

_Madras, India_

Kim and Ron continued riding in a taxi while talking to Wade on the Kimmunicator. They had just gotten done talking about Mohinder's father's theories about evolved humans, and he was feeling nothing short then shocked. "Seriously? That stuff only happens in comics books and superhero movies!" Wade said with a smile.

"That's what I was thinking." Ron said with a smile.

"Mohinder thinks that his father died because someone was after his research. Once we get back home, we're gonna send all this to you so you can help analyze it." Kim said.

"Actually, I can pick it up right now, if you just look outside your window." Wade said. Ron and Kim did just that and saw a drone carrying a cargo net. The driver rolled down the window so Kim could put the research papers and tapes inside the net. The drone then flew off. "It'll be back here before you guys are, and I can't wait to study it."

"Thanks Wade." Kim said with a smile, hanging up the Kimmunicator. She then giggled as Ron put his arm around his shoulder.

"So, once we get back to the good old U S of A, what do you say to Nacos tonight?" Ron asked with a grin.

"I say, perfect." Kim said with a smile. Then suddenly, a red car crashed right into the taxi cab, sending it flying with Kim, Ron and the driver. Glass flew everywhere as the cab flipped right side up, badly beaten. Ron started breathing fast as he checked himself for injuries, shaking off the shock. He then checked his pocket for Rufus, and there he was, still sleeping, unharmed.

"Kim?" Ron asked as he found Kim, seemingly unconscious, bloodied up and with many broken bones. "KP?" He didn't get the chance to react as he was pulled out of the by Shego.

"Alright, I'm gonna ask you one time: Where are the papers?" Shego asked, enraged and hands glowing. Ron cowered with fear as Shego prepared to burn him.

"Leave him alone!" Kim yelled, getting up from her seat, not feeling any pain and her cuts healing quickly. Shego and Ron were in complete shock as Kim twisted her right shoulder, placing the bone back into place. She noticed it too, and just gasped. Kim also noticed her cuts and the blood were completely gone. Kim then did the same thing to her right shoulder, both arms, legs, hands, and her rib cage. "How is this possible?"

"Don't know, don't care." Shego said, still shocked as Ron continued to look with his mouth dropped. "Cause you're gonna get burned!" Shego then lunged at Kim and blasted her stomach, but she gasped as Kim felt no pain and didn't have a burn on her midriff. Kim then used this opportunity to flip Shego and kick her in the stomach. As she stood on her knees, she was in complete disbelief that Kim was basically indestructible. "How did you even..."

"I have absolutely no idea." Kim said. "But, I do know that you're about to feel some serious pain if you don't leave now." Shego, while still puzzled, decided to walk away. Kim then ran straight to Ron. "Ron! Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, but how did you fix yourself Kim?" Ron asked, still in shock. Kim froze for a moment, trying to come up with a reason.

"I...don't know..." Kim simply said, as she was also shocked by her new found ability to heal quickly. She and Ron then checked on the taxi driver as police officers came to the scene. "He's seriously hurt."

"We'll take it from here." The Indian policeman said. Kim nodded as she and Ron started walking, both of them feeling completely awkward about what had happened a few moments ago.

"OK, how weird are we talking about on the weirdness scale?" Ron asked.

"I would probably say, our first 15.0." Kim said, remembering what had happened, and what Mohinder said about evolved humans. Am I one of them? Kim thought to herself. "Come on. The airport should be only a few miles." She and Ron walked on, not saying a word until they reached the airport.

* * *

 

_Coming soon with Part 2 of Genesis..._

_As Kim decided to test her new abilities, including doing an incredibly dangerous act of heroism, Ron continues to wonder if he's meant for more than just a sidekick_

_In Japan, a young girl in a school for ninjas discovers her special abilities, thanks to the help of her instructor_

_Anne wonders if she's losing her mind when she has a chance encounter with Drakken and Shego_

_Mohinder arrives in New York and uncovers a clue of his father's demise_

_Kim and Ron's best friend fears she's going insane when she learns that she can draw the future_

_Wade studies what Mohinder's father has been working on and learns more than he ever imagined_


	2. Episode 1: Genesis: Part 2

**Chapter 2** : Genesis: Part 2

Kim and Ron were now on a flight back to Middleton, as Kim was still completely puzzled as to why she didn't even die in that crash. She contacted Wade about it, and he too was completely shocked. He decided to do a full body scan with the Kimmunicator. "OK Kim, stay very still." Wade said as he began. A blue light came from the Kimmunicator as it scanned every inch of Kim's body for external and internal injuries. "Nothing. Not even a simple scratch."

"I know. I should have been dead." Kim said with a frown. "How could this even be real? I busted a bunch of bones in my own body, and they simply snapped back into place. Shego actually touched me, but I didn't feel anything."

"Let me check those papers you sent me." Wade said as he took a look into the folder named, 'rapid cellular regeneration'. What he read basically surprised him. "Apparently, you have rapid cellular regeneration'." Kim froze at that as she knew that she was one of the 'Evolved Humans' Mohinder's father was talking about.  _I am one of them,_ Kim thought to herself.  _What would my family think? What would the school think? Is this even permanent?_ "You can basically injure any part on your body, cut off a finger, break your leg, and then it would just heal as if it never happened. Just like with Wolverine."

Kim still didn't know what to make of all of this. "So, I'm basically immortal?" Kim asked.

"I don't really know. This type of change could be temporary. But I'll keep researching and let you know of anything new." Wade said.

"In the meantime, I need to figure out what Drakken wants with Dr. Suresh's research." Kim said. "They have to be planning something large."

Wade then noticed Kim's expression turned sad as she thought of all the negatives of her new abilities. "Hey, don't let it get you down. You have something truly special. Not that you weren't special before. Just be happy for it." Wade said with a smile.

Kim smiled at that. "Thanks Wade." Kim said hanging up the Kimmunicator before seeing her boyfriend asleep. She then tapped on Rufus's shoulder. "You wouldn't happen to know what he's dreaming now, would you?" Rufus shook his head no and Kim just forgot all about her worry, just smiling at her sleeping boyfriend in wonder.

* * *

_In his dream, Ron continued to fly all over Middleton, this time Rufus was in his pocket and squeaking happily. "So, wanna fly through the Bueno Nacho drive through little buddy?" Ron asked his pet. Rufus nodded as they did just that, taking their order and flying off into the sky, both of them happy..._

* * *

"Ron..." Kim said sweetly, and with that Ron opened his eyes and saw Kim smiling at him again. "You were having the dream again, were you?"

"How did you know?" Ron asked. Kim giggled at that.

"Just a hunch." Kim said with a grin. "And let me guess, was Rufus with you?" Ron stared at Kim with wide eyes as Rufus squeaks happily at that. He then sighed.

"I don't know what to make of the dreams KP." Ron said with a serious face. "They happened three times already."

"Wait? Three times?" Kim asked, curiously

"Sometimes I'm just floating, sometimes I'm flying. Who knows? This has to be a sign or something." Ron said. "But I don't expect you to understand." Kim just gave him a mock glare. "Anyway, did you find anything on what happened to you?"

"Other than the fact that I'm like Wolverine from X-Men, without the claws, not really." Kim said with a frown of her own. "Look, I do understand what you're going through. I mean, look at what's happened to me." She then grabbed a fork and stabbed herself in the arm with it. Not feeling any pain at all, she removed it and the bleeding stopped instantly. "This 'thing' I now have, I don't know what to make of it. Just like you don't know what to make of your flying dreams."

"Well, it's much more than that." Ron said. "Kim, I've been the luckiest guy in the world because now you're my girlfriend, but I think I feel I can be more than just a sidekick."

"What comic book did you pick that up from?" Kim asked with a grin, causing Ron to glare at her. "I'm kidding. Ron, you're my partner. And what you do to help me, no matter how big or small, it's been extremely helpful. I couldn't do it without you." Ron smiled at that.

"So, I guess we can't tell anyone about this." Ron wondered about Kim's abilities.

"Well, I'm sure the rents and Monique would understand. As for the Tweebs and the rest of the school, including Bonnie Rockwaller, absolutely not." Kim said. "But if Felix can keep a secret, you can tell him as well."

"Yeah. He would totally flip out when he finds out you're Wolverine, without the claws." Ron said with a smile, causing Kim to smile back and lay her head on his shoulder.

* * *

The next day, back in Middleton, Kim was getting dressed for school. Even after some sleep, she still didn't know what to make of what happened to her in India. She would test her abilities throughout the day to find out what her limits were. Kim went downstairs to fetch herself some cereal. "Morning daddy." Kim said, giving her father a kiss on the cheek before noticing her mother wasn't in the kitchen. "Where's mom?"

"She's in her bedroom. She was almost up all night tossing and turning in her sleep." James said. "Just yesterday, she was having mixed emotions when she came home. I'm sure it's just her not getting enough rest due to her working night shifts at the hospital." Kim grew concerned about her mother when James said that. "Why don't you go check on her?"

"I will. Thanks dad." Kim said, rushing upstairs to her parents bedroom. "Mom?" Kim knocked on the door, but no answer. "Mom?"

Anne was staring into her vanity mirror, wondering about her split image, still staring at her with a wicked grin on her face. And the whispers, she could still hear them. Anne thought that it would pass away after a good night's sleep, but it didn't. The image continued to stare at her until Anne picked up a hairbrush. The mirror image did the same thing and used it to seemingly smash the mirror. "What do you want?!"

Kim was spooked when her mother said that, becoming more concerned. "It's OK mom. Bye." Kim said. Anne then heard Kim's voice and opened the door.

"Oh, hi honey." Anne said with a tired smile. "I didn't hear you for a second. How was India yesterday?"

"It's all good." Kim said with a nervous smile of her own. "Are you OK? Dad said you've been feeling off when you got home yesterday."

Anne wanted to explain everything, but was worried that her own daughter would think she was insane. "I'm fine Kimmie. Really." Anne said.

"OK...Well, I'm gonna go to school now." Kim said as she turned to leave before being pulled into a warm embrace by her mother. She didn't know what to think of this strange behavior, but Kim just returned the embrace in kind.

"I love you more than anything else in the world. You know that right?" Anne asked.

"I love you too." Kim said with a smile. "Bye." Kim then went back downstairs as Anne went back inside her room.

* * *

_Drakken's Lair_

_Caribbean_ _Sea_

Inside Drakken's new evil lair, on a island in the middle of the Caribbean, Shego just got done explaining to her blue boss what had happened in India. "That is not possible!" Drakken yelled in disbelief. "There is no way a cheerleader could have picked herself up together like Humpty Dumpty!"

"Hey, I'm just telling you what I saw. And Kimmie practically is indestructible." Shego said. Drakken then thought of something.

"Perhaps the old professor's theory on evolved humans was correct." Drakken said. "Anyway, we have to get those papers back."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Shego asked. "You haven't even told me who we were looking for!"

"Can it Shego!" Drakken yelled. "Professor Suresh's research is the only way we'll be able to find our most trusted ally and powerful weapon. Once we have him, we can start with the foundation on our most brilliant plan for world domination. The one that'll ensure us maximum victory!"

"And how are we gonna get the research back?" Shego asked.

"Perhaps it's time for Dr. Drakken to make a house call." Drakken said with a evil snicker, a new plan forming into his head.

* * *

Kim walked through the halls of her high school, looking for a way to test her ability to heal. She looked around for possible options. Kim looked into the chem lab.  _No, too toxic._ She then glanced towards Bonnie.  _Not a chance._ Then, Kim spotted a wet floor sign.  _Perfect._ Kim then started running down the halls until she reached the wet floor and slid all over before crashing into the janitors closet. Most of the students heard a loud crash and went to check on Kim. Surely she must have suffered a concussion and some fractures due to that fall.

Kim wasn't in pain and saw a cut on her forehead starting to heal. She then snapped a couple of her bones back into place before standing up. "I'm OK everyone." Kim said with a smile. The students sighed with relief as they started to walk on, leaving just Bonnie standing there, wearing a smirk on her face.

"Gee Kim, something off with your footing today?" Bonnie asked, insultingly.

"Very funny Bonnie. Everything is A OK in my world, hot head." Kim smirked as she walked on, leaving Bonnie to growl at her.

Meanwhile, Ron stood at his locker before he felt someone behind him. "Hey Ron man!" Felix, Ron's friend said with a smile as he bumped into him with his wheel chair.

"Felix! I was just gonna look for you!" Ron said with a smile. "How's it going?"

"Staying frosty my man." Felix said. "So, how was India yesterday?" Ron froze for a moment.

"Felix, I'm about to tell you something that is gonna flip your world upside down, but you can't tell anyone." Ron said.

"No problem. My lips are sealed." Felix said as he and Ron walked onto their class. Ron told Felix about Kim, the crash her abilities, and his dreams of flying. He was more than surprised when his best friend told him of stuff that only existed in the X Men. "No way man! Kim is just like Wolverine, without the claws!"

"That's what I was thinking!" Ron said with a smile.

"This is the coolest thing I have ever heard! Evolved humans." Felix said with a smile. "And your flying dreams? Do you think they're actually true?"

"I don't know. I hope so." Ron said. "It would be so cool if I could fly."

"Then we need to see if you can." Felix said. "I say after school we launch you off the top of Middleton Tower."

"Whoa there dude. We need to start off small." Ron said with Rufus nodding in agreement. "It's just like learning to run before you can walk."

"Don't you mean learning to walk before you can run?" Felix asked. Ron sighed. "Look man, I'll help you. After all, my chair can fly just as well as you." When Felix said that, he activated his chair's flight capabilities, showing Ron what he could possibly do. "Meet with me after school. And make sure you get the OK from Kim."

"No problem." Ron said as he leaned back into his desk chair and started day dreaming about taking his first flight. "Just think of this Rufus, pretty soon we'll just fly to school and not worry about walking ever again." Rufus squeaked with agreement as the two just daydreamed, loving the idea of flying.

* * *

_Yammounchi Ninja School, Japan_

Inside her own bedroom, a young Japanese girl named Yori just stared at her clock with great interest, listening to the sounds of ticking as the seconds pass by slowly. The circular wall clock on the mantle reads 1:48. Then, she heard a small but powerful voice say,  _Focus._ Yori nodded as she took a deep breath and started thinking. She frowned as whatever she was trying to do, didn't work.  _Focus as hard as you can._ Yori tries again, closing her eyes as she continued to focus, using all of her energy and concentrating on the clock and the second hand.  _Now, let go..._  Yori opened her eyes and gasped as she saw the second hand went five seconds backwards.

"Yes! I did it!" Yori cheered happily as she ran down the halls to reach a certain destination.

Meanwhile, the headmaster of the school, or more commonly known as Sensi, was expecting someone to step into his office. He then saw Yori running to greet him. "What happened?" He asked his eager female student.

"I made my clock go five seconds backwards!" Yori said with a smile. Sensi was expecting this answer.

"Great. You have learnt to harness your ability." Sensi said with a smile of his own.

"My ability?" Yori asked, curiously.

"Yes. In case you haven't noticed, people today have special powers that only existed in Ron Stoppable-san's American comic books. Yori, your ability is to stop and reverse time." Sensi explained.

Yori smiled when Sensi mentioned Ron. How much she missed him. "That explains why I missed training today!" Yori said, realizing something.

"Exactly. You didn't really overslept. You actually fast forwarded to where training was just ending." Sensi explained.

"Sensi, why do I have this ability?" Yori asked.

"That is a question for a later time." Sensi said, getting up. "Come with me. There is more to learn." Yori walked with her teacher, more eager to learn what she can do.

* * *

Back in Middleton, Kim entered her art class, one of her favorite subjects in school. She expected to meet her best friend, Monique Coleman there, sitting next to her. Kim then frowned as everyone was present except Monique. This wasn't like her to miss art class. Kim wondered what she was doing when the teacher, Ms. Lunsford entered. "Hello everyone. Did you have a nice weekend?" Ms. Lunsford asked.

"Excuse me, Ms. Lunsford, where's Monique?" Kim asked.

"I'm sorry Kimberly, but Monique has dropped this class." She said.

"But why?" Kim asked. She didn't understand why Monique would quit art class. She loved to draw.

"I don't know. But when she came to me this morning, she appeared frightened." Ms. Lunsford said. Kim just sat there for the rest of the class, confused and sad about Monique dropping art class. She then stared at her No. 2 pencil. Kim decided to push it straight into her neck. After penetrating it, Kim pulled it out, leaving a hole that quickly healed. She still couldn't believe what was happening to her. There was so much she wanted to know about her new found abilities.

* * *

At the Middleton Middle School, Jim and Tim sat by the fish tank while waiting outside the principal's office, both of them reading a comic book. Anne was talking to the principal, thinking the discussion was about the boys' behavioral issues. Both Anne and James go to a lot of these meetings. "Mrs. Possible,the issue is not about the twins behavioral problems. They are mischievous, no doubt. But they are highly intelligent. Gifted, actually." The principal explained. Anne smiled with relief as he said that.

"Well, me and my husband both work a lot. Sometimes late nights. I guess the boys could benefit if me and James got home early enough to help them with their school work." Anne said.

"That's nice, but that's not what I'm talking about." The principal said before getting to the point. "I think it's time for Jim and Tim to expand their options of learning. I'm recommending that they skip the rest of middle school. That they be put in a special program that'll allow them into high school." Anne smiled at that.

"That sounds really nice." Anne said. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. I call, and they'll be freshmen at the beginning of the year." The principal said.

"Thank you so much Principal Walkins. I just-" Anne said before Walkins grabbed Anne's right breast, making her gasp with complete shock. When he realized his mistake, the principal flinched back.

"I'm so sorry." Walkins said before Anne grabbed him by his tie and slammed him into the desk, hard.

"Don't touch me like that ever again!" Anne hissed in a voice that wasn't hers.

"I'm...sorry..." Walkins gasped as Anne let go, then became concerned about him, not remembering what she has done. Fearfully, she got up from her seat and walked outside.

"Boys, come with me. We're leaving." Anne said, grabbing Jim and Tim and trying to rush them out of the school. "We're gonna play hooky for awhile. See your dad at his workplace." Jim and Tim smiled at that before Anne stopped in front of the fish tank, her reflection nodding even though she does not.

"Mom?" Jim asked, concerned.

"Are you OK?" Tim asked, also concerned.

"Leave me alone..." Anne said to her reflection as she and the boys just walked on.

* * *

Kim was standing at her locker, looking rather depressed. She has injured herself more than 20 times during the last 6 hours, and she amazingly healed herself.  _How could this be happening?_ Kim thought to herself. She then felt Ron's presence behind her and smiled. "Hey cutie...how you doing?" Kim asked.

"All is fine, Wolverine Girl..." Ron said, making Kim frown. "Got it. No comic book puns. Anyway, do you mind if I hang with Felix after school?"

"Sure, I guess. I gotta go meet Monique anyway. For some reason, she dropped art class." Kim said with a frown before sighing heavily. "How could a thing like this even happen?"

"Kim, relax. It's not like you're not gonna be on top of the food chain anymore." Ron said, trying to put a positive spin on things.

"Look at me Ron!" Kim suddenly yelled. "I have the Homecoming game this week, finals are almost here, and next year we'll finally be seniors! And so far today, I have busted almost every bone in my body, cut myself with tons of papers, and stabbed my neck with a No. 2 pencil! And I don't have a scratch on me!" She then calmed down as Ron was freaked out by her outburst. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that."

"It's cool Kim." Ron said with a smile. "But seriously, you've been given a gift. Maybe this could be the universe telling you to use it for a great advantage. Like stopping Drakken and Shego."

Kim smiled at that as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You are too sweet." Kim said, loving how important she was to Ron. "Speaking of which, we still need to find out what they're planning to do."

* * *

Anne and the boys arrived at the Middleton Space Center, with Anne still afraid of her hostile reflection. "It's gonna be for a few hours. I'll be at the house and give me a call if you need anything." Anne said, rushing the boys inside.

"Mom, what's going on with you?" Jim asked, concerned about her mother's behavior.

"First you hugged us for no reason..." Tim said.

"...then you didn't come down for breakfast this morning..." Jim continued.

"...and you got scared of your own reflection in the fish tank." Tim finished as they entered James's office. Anne froze for a moment before facing her boys.

"Listen, I love all my children very much, and I would never let anything happen to each of them, including you two boys." Anne whispered, making the boys more worried than before as James entered.

"Hmm...playing hooky, are we?" James asked with a sly smile.

"I need you to watch the boys for a few hours." Anne said.

"Jim, Tim, would like to see our new Keplar 2067?" James asked with a smile. Before he knew it, Jim and Tim ran out of the office eagerly. "I remember when I used to play hooky with my dad."

"James, we need to talk." Anne said with a frown. James could tell from his wife's frightened face that it was serious. "Look, please don't take this the wrong way, but since yesterday, every time I look in the mirror, I don't really see myself."

"What do you mean?" James asked confused.

"I keep seeing this evil version of myself," Anne said. "No matter what I look into, it's there. I think I'm losing it. I think I'm being followed."

"Don't worry, honey." James said, thinking he knows what's going on. "I'll have Kim call Officer Hobbs. Have him secure the house-"

"That's not what I meant." Anne said. "I mean, it's someone that I can't see. Does this make any sense to you?"

James thought of it for a moment, trying to make sense of what his wife told him before, "No. But, it's OK. Because it doesn't really have to. I believe you. And we're all here to protect you." Anne smiled at that as she hugged her husband.

"Watch the boys." Anne whispered as she left the Space Center and walked back to her car.

* * *

After school at Middleton Park, Ron stood on top of a very tall slide, closing his eyes, thinking about the feeling of flying. "OK, just try to think about flying. Don't think of anything else. Concentrate." Felix said as he and Rufus watched on. "Now, jump." Ron did just that and fell face first onto the ground. "OK, so far, nothing. What do you say we try again?"

"It's no use, Felix." Ron said, sadly. "Maybe it's all just a fantasy. Maybe I can't fly." Rufus whined at that, feeling sorry for his master. Before Felix could say something to make him feel better, his Kimmunicator rang. "That must be Kim." Ron answered it.

"Ron, I need you to meet me by the train tracks. No questions." Kim said with urgency in her voice. Ron nodded at that.

"Mind if I come?" Felix asked with a smile.

"Let's jet." Ron said as he and Felix rushed to meet Kim.

* * *

Kim was standing by the tracks in her cheerleader's uniform when Ron and Felix came up to her. Kim grinned as she knew that Ron had told Felix about what had happened to her. "So Kim, you're basically indestructible. How does that feel?" Felix asked with a smile. Kim smiled sheepishly when he said that. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

"Thanks Felix." Kim said. "Anyway, you guys gotta see this." Kim lead Ron and Felix to a closed off area. It appears that a train derailed and is on fire. Several cars burn as firefighters try to put the blaze out. "Look at the suitcase." Kim pointed to a suitcase lying on the ground next to the firemen, and Ron recognized it.

"That's Barkin's." Ron said, knowing it belonged to their school principal and frequent substitute teacher, Steve Barkin.

"You don't think..." Felix said, worried about their principal. Kim handed Felix a video camera.

"Film everything. I need proof that I made it out." Kim said. Ron and Felix nodded at that as firefighters shoot water at the burning train cars. Kim ducks under the police barricade and hurries alongside the parked car, using it at cover. She runs toward the fire.

"Man, Kim's so brave." Felix said in awe as he continues filming.

"They don't call her Kim Possible for nothing." Ron said with a smile.

The fire lining the side of the road causes a couple of mini-explosions. Kim flinches from the sounds, but continues to run boldly into the heart of the fire. "He has to be in here." Kim said as she preserved. She runs down the road toward the burning train cars. Kim heads for an open train car, stops in the doorway and coughs from the smoke inside. She looks around and spots Barkin inside the train car. He moves, signaling for help. Without hesitation, Kim runs to her principal, helps him up and out of the train car.

"Here they come!" Ron said as he and Felix spotted Kim carrying Barkin out of the fire. The firefighters see this too and shut the hose off.

"No way! It's Kim Possible!" A firefighter said as he and his crew rush to help them. They remove Barkin's jacket and they check him over for serious injuries and burns.

"He's seriously burnt. Don't know how long he's been in there." Kim said as a firemen checked her for burns. "I'm fine. Don't worry." He rips open the arm of Kim's cheerleader uniform to tend to her burns and finds that she's not hurt at all.

"There's no burns." The firefighter said, confused. Kim doesn't say anything as Ron and Felix watch on. "We'll take it from here. Thank you." Kim nodded as she rushed back to Felix and Ron.

"Kim, you were..." Ron said, trying to search for the best words to describe how amazing what he saw was, but Kim playfully put a finger to his lips.

"Thanks guys." Kim said with a smile. "Well, I better go check on Monique. Bye." Kim then walked on as Ron and Felix watched on, still amazed.

* * *

_Brooklyn, New York_

Monhinder arrives at his father's apartment. After talking everything over with the Super, he lets Mohinder in. "Yeah, I was real sorry to hear about your father. He seemed like a good guy." The super said as they entered the ransacked apartment. "Man. I thought I was a slob." Mohinder knows what really happened.

"They were here, too." Mohinder said as he drops his duffle back on the floor and walks across the room.

"I got a guy who can clean this up for 100 bucks." The super said as Mohinder reaches the wall map, the same one from his father's apartment in India.

"No, it's all right. I'll take it as it is." Mohinder said.

"We rent by the week. I'm gonna need to know you can afford it." The super explained.

"I have a job."

"Doing what?"

"Driving a taxi."

"I'll get you an application." When the super leaves the room, Mohinder steps onto a cockroach as he approaches the map. He then used the pictures Kim sent him to reassemble it like she found it in India. After he was sure he got most of the details right, he then picks up a cassette tape off the floor.  _Sylar._ Mohinder looks at it and wonders, could this be a clue as to what happened to his father?

* * *

_Coming to part 3_

_Kim reveals her abilities to Monique as she tries to comfort her BFF when she discovers what she can do_

_Sensi helps Yori unlock the full potential of her abilities_

_Anne has a chance encounter with Drakken and Shego and has help from an unlikely ally_

_As Ron contemplates giving up trying to fly, he is visited by a old mentor_

_Mohinder has a chance encounter with the man in the horn rimmed glasses, who is actually more connected in this_

_Drakken reveals his grand plan to Shego, something even more diabolical than what they previously thought up_


End file.
